The Magic Word
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: A Hermione/Remus and a little bit of Sirius. A DADA lesson ends, another lesson begins ; Filled with Smutty Goodness.


The Magic Word

Disclaimer: Its all Rowling – even though she would never publish anything like this, it's a smut fest! Again… you must think I have nothing better to do in my life =J

As the rain drew nearer, she gazed out of the window, watching the clouds rolling towards them over the heavy green mountains. She felt someone staring at her, so looked up, to meet the eyes of her professor.

She blushed slightly, feeling her cheeks colour and moved back to her work. But it suddenly felt hot? She slowly unbuttoned a bit of her shirt, exposing a bit of cleavage, slightly because of the humidity but also because she wanted to know just how much was sexy in other people's eyes – an almost educated experiment.

His gaze was on her again, and she felt herself go wet. She thought about how smooth his skin was, how toned he was. Her thoughts wondered.

There was nothing she wanted to do more in the world than touch him, kiss him, and love him. Her affections for this man were only met by her adoration of another – Professor Black. They shared classes sometimes, so it was clear that DADA was the place to be.

She treasured how every move Lupin made seemed sexual, filled with sensuality and emotion. Every word that came out of that sexy mouth was thought out, and had a point to go with it – excessive talking wasn't his thing, which made the words that he did speak yet more extraordinary and exciting.

His amber eyes were clouded, darkened by what even she couldn't mistake – desire. His mouth was slightly parted as she uncrossed her legs, he slowly bent down to open a draw and gasped lightly at what he saw.

Her smooth, toned legs were made even sexier by a black garter holding up her stockings and a lacy black thong. As he stood up to look at her, she winked slightly, just so he could see it, and he grinned and began to walk around the class.

He seemed to run through everyone, she was last on his list of people to check on, and for her, he would happily spend all lesson talking too and reading from. He leant over her, concealing her from the others and slowly read through her work, her head pressed into his warm, broad chest.

'Hmm, very good work Hermione.'

She smiled sweetly, as he ran his finger down her cheek gradually and down her neck to her collarbone. As he did this, she looked up at the clock.

'Time for lunch, Professor,' she drawled in a voice that no student should ever, ever address their teacher in.

He stood up sharply, feeling himself harden.

'Class dismissed, Hermione can I have a word?'

As everyone else gathered up their books, she slowly packed up her things but remained seated.

As the door swung shut with a bang, he breathed out happily.

'Miss Granger, I believe you have caused a slight issue in class,' he told her, gesturing towards his slightly tented trousers.

'Yes sir, sorry sir, but do you mind if I take my robe off, it's awfully hot in here.'

'Of course, I believe Professor Black will be along in a moment, and I strongly believe in equal opportunities, don't you?'

'Yes of course sir,' she grinned, knowing what he was hinting at, 'Do you think Professor Black would mind if I took a bit more off, I am awfully hot here?'

'I think he would be quite pleased that you would be more comfortable. Would you require some assistance?'

'That would be good sir.'

He slowly walked towards her, as she stood up and loosened her tie. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pushed her back onto her desk and kissed her further, delving into her mouth, enjoying his dominance in her.

He undid the buttons that weren't already gone on her shirt and slipped it from her slim shoulders, revealing her black lacy bra and those beautiful breasts that she had teased him with earlier.

He turned his attention towards her bottom half, feeling her body with his big hands. She shivered as he rubbed the small of her back, and she wriggled out her skirt, he grinned at the sight of his witch standing in his classroom in a garter, stockings, bra and thong. He took her hand and led her to his desk, patting the space in front of him and instructing her to sit.

'If only you had any idea just how beautiful you are Hermione.'

He softly pushed her backwards and tore off her thong. His eyes glazed as he took in his prize. Her pussy glistened with her juices, she was definitely happy to see him. His fingers pushed forward, stroking her soft folds.

She moaned at his gentle touch, wanting more from him. He smirked at her, slowly dipping his finger into her, before withdrawing it. She writhed under his touch, as his tongue feathered upon her.

As he licked, kissed and nibbled her way to ecstasy, her moans turning him on beyond belief, neither noticed the classroom door open and a tall, broad man slip in behind them. He took a seat at a desk and watched them as Remus flipped her over and pushed into her, not giving her any mercy, as he thrusted into her hard, and withdrew with speed, bulleting into her tight heat.

Her bra had been disposed of long ago, and her breasts jumped and jiggled whilst he fucked her, moaning into her hair, she screamed his name as he spilt his seed into her.

Sirius stood up, exposing his hard on through his tight trousers. He walked over, taking in the sight of his two lovers, so eager to be with them. Hermione, her excellent mind and her beautiful body. So wanton and delicious. And Remus, gentle usually, but so passionate.

He stood in front of them and grinned down at them, as Hermione's fiery eyes met his, Remus smirked at Sirius' hard on.

'It seems you too started without me…'

Hermione smiled, 'But we've nowhere near finished.'


End file.
